User blog:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd/Series 5 returning characters
We already know the regular character are returning. Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Gaius, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan and Geoffrey of Monmouth '''are returning, but who else? '''Mordred - It is almost certain that he will return, since his destiny is to kill Arthur and to make an evil alliance with Morgana, but it is unknown if Asa will play him. Lancelot '- He's appeared in every series, he'll probably appear similar to the way Freya appeared in, The Coming of Arthur: Part 2, but I doubt he'll be resurected again. '''Tristan '- In the legend he becomes a knight of Camelot, I think he will automatically be a knight from the first episode of Series 5, because we never saw him leave Camelot, and also he's a fan-favourite and he has an interesting backstory that could lead to many plots in Series 5. 'Freya '- She is the Lady of the Lake and Merlin's old girlfriend, the producers said she'll probably be back, but I honestly don't want her to appear, I think Morgana should become Merlin's new love interest, because it'd be an interesting twist and it'll help lead up to Morgana going back to the light side. 'Uther '- The odds are honestly 1 out of a million that he'll be revived, but I think if they have a flashback episode he'll have a major role, he could also make a cameo in one of Arthur's dreams or something like that. 'Alvarr '- The ending to The Witch's Quickening was interesting of Alvarr, he escaped from prison and still is an evil bandit. If h does return he'll probably be the associate of Mordred, because I can't imagine any other way of him returning. 'Nimueh '- There are many possibilities of Nimueh returning, she could be revived by Morgana (don't get any ideas that this is true), she could also appear in a flashback episode when she was a friend of Uther, Nimueh was a fan-favourite and their are many ways of her returning, so it's possible! (This isn't confirmed, just an idea) 'Odin '- He has been mentioned a lot as a villain since he last appeared and I'd definitely like to see him additionally added to the story. I'd like to see him physically appear and end the confilct about his son dying at the hands of Arthur Pendragon. 'Agravaine '- The only way he could possibly return is if there was a flashback episode, I don't think any of us want Agravaine to reture, 1. Because we hate him, 2. Because we hate him and 3. Because we hate him. Some fans believe that he didn't die when he was thrown to the ground by Merlin, but Helios said he was dead much later. 'Morgause '- The odds are low that she will be resurrected because if she does, Morgana will become the sidekick again and the producers definitely don't want that to happen. The only way she could appear is similar to the deleted scene in The Secret Sharer, in one of Morgana's dreams, giving her something important. And if there is a flashback episode, she could appear as a child. 'Gilli '- Gilli said that his path will probably cross with Merlin's again when magic is free. If he appears he'll only make a cameo at the end (that is if Series 5 is the last series). 'Hunith '- She didn't die in the last episode she was in, but we had to wait three seasons to see her again after Series 1, so I wouldn't be expecting her to appear in Series 5, but it's possible! 'Balinor, Ygraine, Tom, Tristan de Bois, Vivienne, Gorlois '- The only way they could appear is in a flashback episode. BalinorII.jpg|Balinor 20.jpg|Ygraine Tom after buying Gwen dress.png|Tom (Gwen's Dad) TristanUnmasked.png|Tristan de Bois Here are some other rumoured cast that I didn't bother adding a description since it's so unlikely! '''Isolde Alator of the Catha Grettir Queen Annis Taliesin Alined Cornelius Sigan Cenred ' Merlin and isolde.png|Isolde Alator of the Catha.jpg|Alator Grettir.jpg|Grettir Merlin305 0659.jpg|Taliesin S02e10 alined 02 512x288.jpg Cornelius sigan 0.jpg|Cornelius Sigan TomEllisMerlin.PNG|Cenred ' And I apologize if you've seen this blog post before, it just didn't pop up in the list of blog posts. Category:Blog posts